


Bliss - when I'm with you

by getdownkyh



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getdownkyh/pseuds/getdownkyh
Summary: Soft satin sheets wrapped around the both of you, the heat emitting from your bodies creating the perfect amount of warmth, contrasting to the chilly morning breeze. His head was resting snug against your chest, your arm wrapped around his neck, your fingers running through the soft hair at the back of his head
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Bliss - when I'm with you

, Younghyun snuggled into the crook of your neck, letting out a sigh contentedly. 

None of you had said anything from the moment the both of you woke up, you somehow just naturally ended up tangled, naked and cuddling. The silence was comforting, as you took in the presence of the other, the skin to skin contact in some way was a form of affirmation. A silent pledge to keep each other safe. 

Younghyun’s hand was resting right over your ribs, his touches light, tracing over your skin. He pressed a light kiss on your neck and breathed in. Voice deep and thick with sleep, he broke the silence, “You smell so good.”

You giggled, feeling him nuzzling his nose into your neck, his stubbles lightly tickling your skin. 

“And you’re squishing my left boob.”

He laughed, rolling slightly to the side to prop himself up with his arm, looking at you. Carefully, he held out his hand, cradling your face in his palm, running his thumb over your chin. He slid his free hand around your neck, pulling your face close towards his, connecting your lips together. His teeth grazed your bottom lip, drawing a gasp out of you. His lips nibbled your bottom lip delicately allowing you to breathe while simultaneously making you feel like all the air in your lungs was being ripped away from you. 

His forehead met yours, as he deftly rolled you to the side slowly, hovering on top of you. The sheets slid down his body, bunching around his and your hips and he shivered, the cold air hitting his bare back. “Cold?” you mused, snaking your arms around his back, running your fingers up and down gently, feeling the curvature of his muscles beneath your fingertips.

Younghyun pressed another kiss to your jaw. “Just a little bit.” He let his lips ghost over your skin, “How about you? Need me to warm you up?”

You blushed, nodding, your hands travelling upwards to lightly stroke his shoulders, feeling him relax under your touch. He nudged your legs open with one of his, his eyes boring deep into yours as he aligned himself in front of your entrance.

Younghyun can be needy and intense, where your sessions felt like a tight race, both of you chasing your highs, clawing at each other’s limbs, heaving and panting in tandem afterwards. But he could also be soft and gentle, holding onto you firmly and carefully like you were made of fragile material; every action measured, your every reaction calculated.

The intensity of his gaze made your heart skip a beat, your grip on his shoulder slightly tightening in a futile attempt to calm yourself down. He ran his tip up and down your folds a few times, covering it in your juices. Your hands delved downwards towards his waist, spurring him on. He leaned down and kissed you fully on the mouth, to distract you from any discomfort from him entering you.

You moaned into the kiss, the initial stretch sending a jolt of pain throughout your body. Younghyun held your jaw, kissing you deeper as he noticed your body tensing. You felt him entering you inch by inch, his member grazing your walls, pain and pleasure clouding your mind. When he was fully sheathed inside you, he stilled, breaking the kiss to look you in the eyes. 

“You okay?”

Your heart fluttered, as you slowly nodded, running your finger alongside his jaw, then pushing his fringe away from his sweaty forehead. You bucked your hips slightly, motioning him to move. 

“Easy babygirl, all yours.” 

You clenched, slightly turned on by his term of endearment. Younghyun gave you a lopsided smile as he started rocking his hips in a slow pace, occasionally pressing kisses on your forehead whenever he saw your eyebrows knitting together. The room was starting to heat up, filled with the sounds of your soft moans, his grunts and praises, and the rhythmic thumping of his skin into yours. 

He kept his pace slow and sensual, thrusting into you deeper, his member caressing your walls, your bodies pulsing with pleasure. You pulled his head down into a kiss, smiling as you swallowed his grunts, knowing that he was restraining himself to let you reach your high first. 

He ghosted his lips above yours, mirroring your smile, “Happy?”

You nodded, tip of your nose brushing against his, “The happiest I can be.”

“Lovemaking…, makes you even happier than when I make breakfast or write songs for you?”

You giggled at his joke, and he smiled at you endearingly. You softened, staring into his dark pupils. You held his hips, stopping him from moving for a moment. “Kang Younghyun,” you pressed a kiss to his cheek, “I am the happiest I can be when I am with you. You radiate joy and you shower me with so much love, and I am eternally grateful for your existence.” 

Younghyun wrapped his arms around your body, bringing you closer to him, “How can you be this lovely?” he started thrusting into you again, picking up his speed, coaxing you. Your nails dug into the skin of his arms as you felt your stomach tensing, knowing your release is near. 

“Let go, love.” he whispered into your ears, and your body complied, eyes shut, waves of immeasurable pleasure hitting you, making you feel at bliss. Your hole was twitching around his member, urging him to reach his climax. He held your trembling form close to him as he disintegrated above you, your releases mixing in your quivering cunt. 

You steadied your breath, wincing slightly when you felt him pulling out, the sensation of fluids running down your thighs reeling you back into reality. Opening your eyes, you see Younghyun with his head hung low above you, his eyes half-lidded.

“Come here,” you urged him into your embrace. He dropped his body next to you, before adjusting his head to rest on your chest, his hand resting on your belly. 

You heard him mumbling a soft, “ _Love you_.” 

“I can’t hear you.” you chuckled.

“I said you look _really beautiful_ when you cum.”

You wrapped your arms around his head, “I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> archiving my fics. alternatively posted on Tumblr :)


End file.
